


Angry Sex is the best sex

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angry Kendall, Angry Sex, Annoying Jett, Bottom Jett, Coming Untouched, Concerned Kendall, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Kendall has a big dick, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scratching, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet Kendall, Top Kendall, Walking In On Someone, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall and Jett have to share a room at college, even though they hate each other. Soon Kendall snaps and fucks Jett into the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Sex is the best sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kendall slammed the door of his room shut.

"Stupid asshole. " he muttered.

Kendall was a freshman at the UCLA in California. He moved here with his three best friends: Carlos, James and Logan. And the blonde hoped, he would be able to room with one of his friends. But the university's administration made other arrangements: Carlos and Logan became dormmates, while James got a dormmate from L.A.: Dak Zevon, who started to go out with Logan. And Kendall?

Kendall had to share his quarters with the most infuriating, pretentious, big-headed and obnoxious asshole in the world: Jett Stetson. And the worst thing? Kendall was attracted to his dormmate. Not to his character,because there was nothing to be attracted to. But Jett was extremely hot. There was just one problem: He knew he was hot. And that made him even more arrogant than he actually was.

Kendall heard a crash in the living room and groaned. He barged out of his room again and saw how Jett stood next to the TV, which has fallen onto the floor and broke its screen.

"What the hell are you doing? " 

Jett sneered.

"Not your business. "

"Not my business? That was my TV, you asshole! "

"And why should I care? "

By now Kendall was fuming.

"Tell me what the fuck you are doing! "

"I am moving the furniture. "

"Why? "

"Because you can't have a party here with this whole stuff standing around. "

Jett looked like he thought Kendall was stupid.

"Wait...Party? Which party? "

"The party I am throwing tonight. Oh and by the way you are not invited. "

"You are throwing a party in our dorm without asking me first? And then you have the nerve to throw me out of my dorm? "

Jett groaned.

"Where the hell is your problem? As if anyone would want to see you on a party with that weird eyebrows and giantic nose. "

Kendall growled. He lunged forward and pinned Jett against the wall. The hockey player glared at Jett, who gulped  discreetly and tried not to look intimidated.

 "Do you think I am stupid? Do you think I do not notice how you eye me after I get out of a shower? Do you think I don't notice how you moan my name when you jerk off? "

The other blonde's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you mean. I mean why would someone as hot as me jerk off to someone like you? You are not exactly..."

Kendall growled again and pressed his lips against Jett's cutting him off effectively. 

Jett froze for a moment before he kissed back. They were moving their lips roughly. When they had to break apart to breathe, Jett ripped the shirt off of Kendall, who muttered:

"I hate you. "

Jett could only mutter:

"I hate you more. "

Then Kendall forced his tongue inside Jett's mouth. While they fought with each other over dominance, Jett ripped his shirt off too, before his hand wandered over Kendall's trained torso.

Kendall grabbed Jett's butt firmly. Then he worked the pants and underwear off of his roommate, freeing his erection. When Kendall wrapped his hand around the dick and stroked it roughly, Jett moaned into his mouth. Kendall smirked.

Jett fumbled with the button of Kendall's pants. Then he pushed them down and brushed against Kendall's boxer clad erection. It made Kendall bite down on Jett's bottom lip, who gasped. Without breaking away from Jett, Kendall stepped out of his underwear. Jett's eyes widened:

With 8 inches his own dick wad already above average. But Kendall was hung as a horse. His dick was at least 10 inches long and almost as thick as a beer can. He always dreamed of getting fucked by a  monster like that. 

Kendall smirked and pressed Jett with his body against the wall, so their bodies were aligned. Then he started to roll his hips and thrusted his dick against Jett's.

As they rutted against each other, they never stopped kissing. They were panting and gasping into each other's mouths. 

After a few minutes, Kendall grabbed his roommate's ass again and lifted him up. Instinctively, Jett wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall fumbled with a bottle of lube hid in the room and poured some over his right hand. Then he thrust two fingers into Jett who moaned. 

Kendall fucked Jett with his fingers and impatiently stretched him until four fingers were sliding in and out of Jett's ass. Then he stopped kissing Jett and pulled his fingers out of  him. Kendall stared intensely into Jett's eyes as he rolled a condom over his dick and lubed it up.

The hockey player claimed Jett's mouth again. He lined his cock up with the blonde's entrance. Then he plunged it in with a few thrusts. 

Jett cried out as Kendall's huge dick forced its way inside him. It hurt. A lot. He was given only a short period of recovering time, before Kendall started to fuck up into him. Thankfully, Kendall hit his prostate at the first time. Jett moaned as pain and pleasure mixed. 

Kendall started to fuck Jett with hard, deep thrusts. The blonde's nails digging into his back as he fucked him only encouraged Kendall.

After a few minutes, Kendall picked up his pace. He pounded his roommate into the wall, while Jett moaned loudly and clawed at his back. It still hurt for Jett, but the pain faded and was endurable, even pleasurable, now.

Kendall's mouth bit and sucked at Jett's neck as he buried his dick into the blonde's tight ass over and over again. Distantly, they registered how the door opened and Carlos' voice said:

"Hey, Kendall, can I borrow your...Oh. "

The door was slammed shut again, but they didn't care. They just cared about their animalistic need to fuck hard. 

Kendall delivered brutal thrusts to Jett's prostate, who howled as he came without having his dick touched. As Jett's walls tightened around his dick, Kendall came as well after a couple more thrusts. He shot his load into the condom and grunted Jett's name.

They stayed in their positions until they could breath and normally again. Kendall pulled out of Jett, who unfastened his legs from Kendall's wait. The hockey player pulled the condom off and threw it onto the floor as Jett crumbled down.

"Shit...I think you destroyed my ass. "

Suddenly, Kendall got concerned.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. "

Jett smiled tiredly.

"It's fine. Even though I can't walk right now it was worth it. "

Kendall picked Jett carefully up, carried him bridal style and put him into bed.

"Thanks. " Jett mumbled.

Only when Kendall climbed into the bed too, a few minutes later, Jett noticed that he was in his roommate's bed. Kendall spooned Jett from behind and pulled a blanket over them.

Jett's last thought, unknowing that Kendall thought the same thing, before falling asleep was:

_'Maybe he isn't so bad after all. '_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.   
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
